1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to a process for creating a pair of athletic shoes. The process is comprised of taking a first pair of athletic shoes and removing a portion of the sole having cleats therein, the selectively removed portion hereinafter referred to as the cleat plate. Then taking a second pair of shoes designated by the user has a pair of shoes they desire to have cleats thereon and forming an integral part therewith and creating a cavity within the soles of the second pair of shoes, the cavity conforming substantially to the dimensions of the cleat plate, and fixedly attaching the cleat plate to the respective sole by means of fasteners, such as screws and/or adhesive that bonds to rubber and plastic surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mountable devices designed for footwear. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 202,191 issued to Proctor on Apr. 9, 1878.
Another patent was issued to Hadley, et al. on Nov. 2, 1880 as U.S. Pat. No. 234,030. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 788,160 was issued to Leadbeater on Apr. 25, 1905 and still yet another was issued on May 27, 1919 to Smith as U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,616.
Another patent was issued to Heilhecker on Dec. 12, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,277. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,283 was issued to McCord on Jun. 2, 1953. Another was issued to Einstein, Jr. on Nov. 10, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,628 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 27, 1976 to Fletcher as U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,359.
Another patent was issued to Bauer on Mar. 22, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,042. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,537 was issued to Goldberg on Feb. 28, 1995. Another was issued to James on Jun. 19, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,251 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to Cotton as U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,4554. Another patent was issued to Morrison et al. as U.K. patent No. GB216,903 and another was published on Jul. 28, 1989 to Tong as European Patent Application No. EP 0 352 807